There are always two sides to a story
by TheLeharrr
Summary: You think Rachel Barbara Berry is a unpopular broadway diva with two dads who are always there for her? Well, think again! Because this story tells something completely different. badass!rachel, pezberry romance, puckleberry bromance etc
1. Chapter 1 - The failed prank

_**This is my first fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad. I used to watch the show but got bored with it. So here I am now. Writing fanfiction. It has always been made clear to me that Rachel doesn't have any friends outside (or inside) of McKinley, is a Broadway diva and has loving parents. Well, I don't think so. Enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. What a shame.**_

_******TRIGGER WARNING:** This fanfic will deal with suicidal thoughts, abandonment, homophobia and bullying._

* * *

– General POV –

„Just open it up, moron!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm working on it. Calm down, smartass!", a whispered voice came back.

The window opened with a loud creak.

"Jesus. Could you be any louder?", she said just as he tried to climb through the window. Suddenly the porch light turned itself on. He stumbled and fell in the living room with a loud thump.

"Turns out I actually can, Satan!"

With an eye-roll Santana maneuvered her body through the window and landed on her feet.

"I told you they had a sensor for their porch light. Now stand up and come on! We have a prank to prepare!"

Santana went and turned the lights on.

"Puck? Where's her room?"

The mohawked boy motioned her to follow him which she did while inspecting the photo-framed walls of the staircase.

"You'd think they had more current photos on the walls than those, don't you?", she mumbled as she followed him up towards the darkness. He murmured something unrecognizable and motioned her to the room of the pranks victim.

"Well then…let's get this over with!"

They slowly opened the white door to her room and creeped through the crack. Just as they were about to open their backpacks they heard a sniff "Ray?"

– Sammy's POV –

_Those kids will never learn. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself again. This is gonna keep me up all night. Yay. Another sleepless night in Lima. Great. Goooooo Anxiety. I should probably just wait up for her. I mean…she gave me a key for a reason, right?! And what are keys for? Opening stuff. Right. God bless my high IQ._

As I stumbled through the darkness of my own room, I grabbed my jacket and my keys.

"I'm off to see Rachel!", I shouted as I pulled on my sneakers and ran through the back door. I jumped over the hedge and followed the hidden path to her house we have found when we were nine. I stumbled over a few rocks in the darkness but after a few minutes I finally got to her porch. I put the key in the lock, turned it and went in. On my way to her room I grabbed myself a Snickers bar from the kitchen and ripped it open. As I took my first bite my sight fell on the clock on her nightstand.

_11 o'clock. Well…shit. This is gonna take some time. Might as well use it._

So I pushed down my baggy jeans and slipped into one of her basketball shorts. I got myself 'The Bell' by Sylvia Plath from where I have left it and got comfortable in between her sheets.

_Let the waiting begin!_

**/ two hours later – 00.45 /**

Turns out the waiting got me some sleep. As I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the darkness, I heard a fumbling to my left. Confused to where I was and of the current situation I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ray?"

Silence followed. I lay in bed and the only thing I heard was radical breathing.

"Rach?", I sniffled out. Nobody answered. The breathing got louder, my heartbeat picked up.

_Oh god. What if they are here to kill me? Oh god! Ohgodohgodohgod! Oh shit! Calm down, Sammie! Nothing's gonna happen!_

The floorboard creaked. I screamed.

– Santana's POV –

_Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshit! Who is that? That's not Berry! I'm standing in the freaking bedroom of a freaking stranger in the middle of the freaking night with Puck of all people. Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

I tried to backpedal out of the room when suddenly the floorboard creaked loudly.

_Oh shit._

The blonde in bed sat up straight breathing heavily and started screaming. I looked panicked at Puck, who in turn stared with wide eyes at the hyperventilating stranger.

_Fuck._

– General POV –

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the light from the hall was emanating in the room. Rachel, soaked in sweat and dried blood on her cheek, entered the scene glaring at Puck and Santana.

"Out!", she shouted at the two teenagers caught in headlights. Suddenly her expression softened considerably as she approached the still hyperventilating blonde in bed.

"Sammy? Honey? Can you hear me? It's me. I'm here. Can you feel that?", she asked as she took the blondes hand putting it on her chest, allowing the blonde to feel her heartbeat.

"Do you feel that? That's my heartbeat! It's me. Rach. Come on, breathe for me! In and out, in and out! Concentrate on my voice! In and out, in and out!"

The two teenagers dressed in black were still watching the scene play out in front of them as the blonde, who's apparently called Sammy, slowly began breathing normally again.

"That's it! You're fine! You're doing fine!", Rachel whispered as she crawled behind Sammie and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're fine!", she mumbled in her neck stroking her hair "We're all good!"

– Rachel's POV –

After a few minutes of just sitting on my bed and hugging, I heard a broken voice slowly say "I'm fine now. Thanks, Rach!" Just then did I look up and realize for the first time that we're alone. Sam turned around and looked at me.

"It's fine", while taking a tissue from my nightstand and pressing it against my still bleeding cheek.

_Well it's certainly not fine._


	2. Chapter 2 - Observing

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. What a shame._**

**_TRIGGER WARNING:__This fanfic will deal with suicidal thoughts, abandonment, homophobia and bullying._**

* * *

– Puck's POV –

After I parked my pick-up truck I went to the bleachers to meet up with Santana. As I approached her I noticed her staring at the parking lot. Trying to follow her stare she finally spoke to me.

"Have you ever noticed how the hobbit actually gets to school?"

Confused I looked back to her. She barely blinked at me while answering the unasked question.

"The blonde girl from last night? Well…she just dropped her off."

Finally I was able to see what she was glaring at.

"Nice Ford", I smirked until Santana told me to shut up.

_Wow. Somebody's in a good mood today._

"Who is the freaking blonde? Why was she sleeping in Treasure Trails bed? And why the fuck was she so sweaty last night? Did you even notice the blood on her face? Her swollen cheek?", the Latina ranted.

"Woah, calm down Satan! I know. I was there too, remember? Let's just keep calm for now and look out for weird stuff, alright?!"

"What? Like observing her? Following her?", she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah", I nodded shortly.

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds before smirking and saying "Alright. Let's play stalker then!"

– General POV –

Santana and Puck followed Rachel to her locker and watched her take some books out of it. She checked her hair in the mirror, smiled slightly and closed the locker door. Just as she walked away, Quinn approached her co-captain and the jewish football-player. Curiously she followed their sightline.

"What are we staring at?", she asked cautiously.

"Not staring. Observing", Santana mumbled before going after Rachel, Puck following her silently.

**/ time skip – lunch time in the cafeteria /**

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing", Puck sighed, slumping down beside Santana. Santana, who had been chewing on an apple, looked up from her tray.

"More details!"

As he swallowed the grape he stole from her tray he relayed his day of stalking the one and only Miss Rachel Barbara Berry.

"It's all the same. Perfect attendance. Participation in class. The usual divaness. No sweat. No blood. And definitely no hot blonde crying on her shoulder"

Rolling her eyes at Puck she sighed. "I know. I had a few classes with her. Watched and listened, but it seems like the Rachel Berry we all know and do not love. Not the hot brunette intimidating us. Us! The most badass people in this whole goddamn town! Ugh! What the hell is going on?", she replied, banging her head on the table and looking generally confused.

"What the hell is where going on?", an innocent voice asked.

"We don't know, Britt. We really do not know!", Puck answered for the still frustrated Latina.

"Sure you don't", Quinn said smiling amused still approaching their table. "Sure you don't"

– Rachel's POV –

_He doesn't even flinch anymore_, I thought weakly as I watched Karofsky walk down the hall, getting insulted and yelled at.

"Freak!", some tiny junior yelled at him.

"You're gonna burn in hell!", Rick the Stick told him.

"Homo!", one of the football players shouted while walking past him.

"Fag!", Finn mumbled as he strutted through the halls.

"You should just kill yourself!", somebody shouted.

"You're a disgrace!", some senior sneered at him.

Azimio, his best friend – or his once best friend, pushed him into a locker and whispered menacing into his ear. Karofsky barely blinked and walked into the boys bathroom as soon as he was free to move.

_This is bad. Those signs. I know them. Oh shit! Shitshitshit!_

I pushed through the crowd and followed Karofsky in the bathroom just as the door was about to close. The lock clicked into place and it was silent, the sounds of the halls muffled through the thick door. One of the stall doors was closed and I could hear someone shuffling inside.

"David?"

No answer.

"Are you in there?", I try again this time with success.

"Can you please just leave me alone, Berry?!", a muffled voice came from the locked stall.

"Actually I cannot as some jock has locked us both in. But that is beside the point. I followed you in here", I rambled quickly. Karofsky opened the stall door and stared at me for a few seconds before looking away and mumbling.

"Great. Just great!"

"I think I can detect some sarcasm and resentment in that statement of yours!"

"Can you at least try and talk like a normal teenager for once? You talk like a little dictionary", he said frustrated.

"Right. Sorry. It's hard to turn it off once I'm in divamode"

"Divamode? Seriously?", he said disbelievingly.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it", I smirked at him.

Just a few moments later we both realized the situation we're in and my smirk vanished.

"David? I know what you were about to do and I just want to…", I started to say but got interrupted by the burly football player.

"No! You don't know what I was about to do! You don't know me and you can stop pretending that you do!", he yelled at me. I studied him for a few seconds, letting him calm down, before speaking again.

"Calm down, David! I have been in the same situation as you are right now. I might not have been thrown out of my own house, but I do know what you are going through"

While he continued staring blankly at me, I rolled up my sleeves and he looked incredulously at my arms.

"But…I mean..how...why…what?", he rambled still staring at my arms covered in scars.

"I told you. I know what you are going through. I noticed a few weeks ago that your behavior has changed and I wanted to help. Nobody should go through that alone!", I explained to him.

It seemed like he couldn't look away from my scars, so I pulled down my sleeves again. Finally he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you being so understanding? I've made your life living hell for the past few years. You should laugh at me! Kick my ass! Something other than being nice!", he told me dejectedly.

"I realize that. But what you don't know about me is that I'm incredibly forgiving. Probably my fatal flaw, but whatever. I understand why you acted out, I don't support it, but I can totally understand it. So I choose to forgive you!"

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily! Remember the slushies I threw at you. The name-calling. The way I bullied Kurt. I threatened one of your best friends. You really shouldn't forgive me!", he said frowning.

"I forgive, but I never forget, David. That's the difference. Besides, I don't care about Kurt. We're not best friends, let alone friends and I definitely don't want to be."

"I thought you and the gleeks were all buddy-buddy?"

I chuckled darkly before answering.

"We may all be in glee together and we may be teammates, but we are certainly not friends or anything like that. They just use me for competitions. Because even though they hate my guts, they know they need my voice. So yeah…definitely not friends.", I explained to him. He nodded understandingly.

"There's one more thing though. I know your parents kicked you out and I guess your friends won't take you in…so I guess you are sleeping in your car right now?", she asked him.

He looked to the floor with watery eyes before nodding shortly.

"Alright. So here's the plan. Today you will come with me. You can sleep in the guest room. We will get your stuff tomorrow morning. I have to work in the evening though, so you can unpack your things then. On Saturday we can go shopping and buy all the things you need. Alright? Though you have to drive us home today as I didn't drive here myself. Okay?", I looked at him for an answer. He just stared at me without answering, tears visible in his eyes.

"Dave? David? HEY?! Are you even listening?", I shouted at him.

– David's POV –

I felt tiny hands shake me out of my internal rant. I glanced down to Rachel, who was watching me with concerned eyes.

"Nobo…nobody has…has ever done anything like that for me", I whispered hoarsely before finally letting my tears fall. She wrapped her arms around my torso and patted my shoulder blades. I had never noticed how small she actually was until right then. I hugged her back and thought about how nobody had hugged me like that since forever.

"It's alright! We can do this!", she said trying to calm me down.

Suddenly the bathroom doors flew open with a loud bang.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

– Santana's POV –

"What the fuck is going on in here?", I shouted as I watched Karofsky and Berry scramble apart.

Karofsky wiped - _Are those tears?_ – from his face and looked at his shoes as if he'd find the solution to worldpeace down there.

"Nothing that concerns you, Santana!", the tiny singer said before storming out of the bathroom, Karofsky in tow.

I followed them out and watched as they headed for the student parking lot. I felt Puck appear next to me. Together we raced to the parking lot and watched as Berry and her former tormentor pulled out of the parking lot in an old Chevrolet.

"Shit's getting weird!", Puck said eloquently as ever.


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving In

**_Thank you for all the sweet reviews I've been getting. I never would have thought that people would actually enjoy reading my stuff. So thanks :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. What a shame._**

**_TRIGGER WARNING:__This fanfic will deal with suicidal thoughts, abandonment, homophobia and bullying._**

* * *

– David's POV –

We both got in my old Chevrolet and I turned to Rachel. I looked her in the eyes as sincerely as I could.

"Thank you! You don't even know how thankful I am!"

She gave me a smile. It wasn't the Rachel-Berry-Broadway-Smile. It was her real smile, one that wasn't as wide but made her eyes twinkle and dimples appear. And in that moment I swore to get to know the real Rachel Berry, to make up for all those years I treated her like scum. I wanted to get to know her. With that thought in mind I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, following the instructions to her house.

After twenty minutes she finally told me to stop the car and park it in the drive-in, as her own car was currently in the garage. I did as she told me and together we got out of my car. While she was rummaging in her backpack looking for her key, I studied her house. It appeared to be a two-floor house painted in light green with a garden in the back, which apparently led into a forest/park-kind-of-thing. The front lawn seemed to be in perfect shape and a small path led to the front door.

"Ha! Here it is, the little bastard!", Rachel shouted triumphantly waving a key with her arms.

I chuckled before she spoke again.

"Before we go in, I have to ask you if you like dogs or are afraid of them, because…"

She wasn't able to talk any further as I interrupted her cheerfully.

"You have dogs? Which kind? How many? What are their names?"

I stopped my rant as I noticed her smiling at me amused.

"I take it you like dogs?"

I nodded with a small grin on my face. And with that she opened the front door and led me in. The first thing I noticed were the photos that framed the walls in the hall. There were ones with Rachel and her dads when she was younger in various locations. On another wall there seemed to be some timeline that started with a photo of Rachel and some blonde girl, where both of them stood at a lake, arms around each other, ice cream on their faces and smiling like crazy. That photo was followed by others as both girls got older. The most current one showed both girls on a swing set laughing loudly, as if they were to trying to beat the other at swinging higher.

I wanted to look further but suddenly I heard loud barking. I looked up and saw two dogs storming towards us, their tails waving. Rachel kneeled down and motioned me to do the same. She scratched a Collie behind its ears.

"This one is the Tinman. I found him about three years ago behind the dumpsters. He was barely breathing and he was so starved that the vet thought he wouldn't survive the night. But as you can see, he did and since then he hasn't left my side."

She moved on to the bulldog and nuzzled its face.

"This is Leila. I think she ran away from her former home. When I found her she had a broken leg and was covered in blood. She doesn't like strangers, so she might take some time to warm up to you. But when she does, she is really protective of you."

I watched Rachel closely while she spoke and noticed the sadness that crept in her voice as she spoke about the past of her dogs.

"Well, I think they found the right place to stay then, didn't they?", I said trying to lift the mood. I guess it worked as Rachel chuckled and petted the dogs. I felt something nudge me in my side and it turns out it was Tinman. I watched him wave his tail and scratched him behind his ears.

"I've wanted a dog since I was a first grader", I said still smiling.

"Well, what stopped you? They are great", Rachel asked curiously.

"My parents never allowed me to have pets. They think animals are unhygienic and a waste of space", I told her sadly.

"Well, I think you found the right place to stay then, didn't you?", she teased me.

I chuckled along with her before letting my eyes wander. From where we kneeled I could see into the living room, which seemed to be really cozy. There was a seating area with a big couch and two love seats. From there you would probably have the perfect view at the flat screen on the wall. On the shelves seemed to be thousands of DVDs, games and an x-box. On the mantelpiece was another picture of Rachel's dads. Then it dawned on me.

"Rachel? Where are your dads?"

She looked at me with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Sadness crept back into her eyes.

"Right. My dads", she mumbled while glancing nervously at her dogs that were now playing tag.

"Listen. There's something you and actually nobody at McKinley knows about. And I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone", she said slowly before looking up at me cautiously.

"I think it's safe to say that you are my best and only friend right now. I won't do anything to hurt you from now on, Rach!", I tried to calm her.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"Okay...so my dads and I used to have this tradition on my birthday. They would pick me up from school and we would drive hours to Columbus. We would go to a fine restaurant and they'd order all the food we could eat. We'd eat together and afterwards they sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. Every year. They were the worst singers you could possibly imagine. But there was nothing I loved more than watching my dads sing. They were so happy. After dinner they would always surprise me with tickets to a Broadway show. We'd watch it together, cry and laugh at the appropriate times and when it ended we would buy t-shirts and the soundtrack. The last show we ever saw was 'My Fair Lady'"

Rachel looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!", I tried to reassure her. I could feel my chest constricting from the sadness I felt radiating off of her. She just shook her head and continued the story with a quiver in her voice.

"We went back to our car and put our newly bought CD in. We were on our way home and sang along to 'Wouldn't It Be Loverly'. I remember Daddy turning around to me with a big smile on his face, his eyes twinkling and asking me if I had enjoyed my birthday. With the excitement only a nine year-old could conjure, I told him that it was the greatest day ever. His smile went even wider and he looked at my dad saying 'See! I told you so!' and kissed him on the cheek. That is the last thing I can remember", she choked out.

I felt a view tears fall down my eyes and put my arms around Rachel.

"I woke up at the hospital. Surrounded by beeping machines. I remember being so confused about everything. I just wanted my daddies to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. Turned out that wasn't possible. The nurses told me a truck collided headfirst with our car. Dad died instantly and Daddy had a serious head drama. He died in surgery after five hours. I got away with a few broken limbs, a concussion and scarring."

I felt sobs racking through her body and I wished I could take away the pain from her.

"I didn't have any close family except my uncle, whom I've only met twice in my life since he is a homophobic prick. He moved in with me though and stayed here for eleven months. After that I lived on my own. Social services don't know anything about this, so you can't tell anyone!"

I was speechless. Rachel, this tiny girl everybody had picked on for years because they thought she had everything, has lived on her own for almost eight years. I couldn't believe how one can be so strong to make it through all of that. I tightened my grip around her, pulling her close, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for telling me!", I told her sincerely.

She let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. Her lips still quivered a little bit, but I could tell she was trying to cheer up.

"I thought it would be best telling you sooner than later. Come on! I'll show you around!"

In the first floor there was the hall -where we've spent at least an hour in, the living room, the kitchen, a restroom and a closet. Afterwards she showed me to the basement, where one half was fully equipped with all kinds of training stuff. The other half seemed to be some kind of working space. There was a table covered in books and drafts and various papers. The walls were covered in bookshelves where books were literally quelling out.

Rachel seemed to see my questioning look and tried to explain.

"My best friend, Sammie, she is the biggest bookworm. She stores her books here as she doesn't have any space left at her house. It doesn't bother me and it kind of fits in our working area"

I nodded along to her explanation and followed her upstairs to the second floor.

"This one was my parents' bedroom but I couldn't bare looking at it, so I changed it up a bit"

I looked inside and could see a drum set, a bass, a keyboard and at least five different guitars.

"It's soundproof. So don't worry", she winked at me.

Afterwards she showed me her room, a guestroom and another guestroom, which apparently will be my room from now on.

"It's an en-suite, so we don't have to share the bathroom. The most important stuff is already here, but we will see what you will need after we get all your stuff tomorrow."

She noticed me gulping nervously but chose to ignore it.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get changed and then…what do you so say to some food? I can't actually cook, but I do order a mean takeout", she smirked at me. I agreed instantly and went down to my car to get all my stuff. I threw my dirty laundry in the washing machine and took a shower. When I got out, I dressed myself and went downstairs to eat with Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to School

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. What a shame._**

**_TRIGGER WARNING:__This fanfic will deal with suicidal thoughts, abandonment, homophobia and bullying._**

* * *

– David's POV –

_What? What's going on? Ew. What is that?_

I slowly pried my eyes open and just as they were about to adjust to the brightness of the room, something wet touched my hand. Shocked I looked down to see Tinman jumping excitedly on my bed, occasionally licking my hand. Laughing I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual attire for school – jeans, polo shirt and my football jacket. I went downstairs looking for the owner of the house, Tinman trotting after me.

Rachel was sitting by the kitchen counter happily devouring a bowl of cereal while bobbing her head to a 'Jimmy Eat World' song. Before I entered the kitchen I studied her for a few seconds. She had her hair up in a messy bun and barely had any makeup on. She wore a wife-beater and pj-bottoms that were way to big on her. All in all she looked carefree and not at all like she looked at school.

_Interesting._

"Morning, Dave! Come have breakfast! After all we do have a lot to do before school!", she shook me out of my thoughts.

"Right. Okay. Morning by the way", I said while looking around the kitchen "Uhm where are the bowls?"

She motioned to a cupboard right in front of me.

"Spoons?"

"In the drawer to your left."

"Right, okay. Thanks!", I told her while rummaging through the drawer looking for a spoon.

"No, I said to your left!", she smirked at me. I stared blankly at her when suddenly the front door opened.

– Rachel's POV –

"Honey! I'm home!", I heard a voice yell cheerfully. Dave glanced at me nervously to which I only shook my head smiling amused.

"In the kitchen!", I shouted back.

While shoveling the last few spoons of cereal in my mouth, Sammy entered the kitchen looking confused at Dave. Before she even had the chance to ask any questions I introduced them.

"Dave this is Sammy. Sam this is Dave. He's gonna live here from now on!"

"Alright then. Right to the point. I like it. Any backstory? Or did he just turn up on your porch?", the blonde asked while rummaging through the fridge.

"Uhm. My parents threw me out when they found out I was..am gay.", David mumbled while pouring some milk in his cereal.

"Well, that is their mistake. At least we can now officially invite you to our little 'Out and Proud'-Club thingy. Interested?", Sam asked him while pouring herself some coffee.

"Wait! You're gay? Both of you?", he nearly shouted.

"Well I am. This one over there is pansexual", I told him casually while cleaning up the dirty dishes.

"You're gay? Really? But…what about Finn? I thought you were a happy couple…"

Suddenly Sammy burst out laughing, almost spitting orange juice everywhere. I glared at her darkly, which she – naturally – took as a sign to tell the story of the fabulous Finchel love story.

"She lost a bet against me and had to make the quarterback her boyfriend!"

"And what a great idea that was!", I mumbled sarcastically. "Doesn't leave me alone ever since!"

David chuckled lightly and ate the last bit of his cereal.

– Sammy's POV –

As I wrapped my hands around my coffee mug to absorb the warmth of it I looked at Rachel.

"So…you called me, I'm here. What do you need my help with?"

"As you know David had to leave his house rather in a hurry. So he doesn't really have any stuff here at the moment. The plan is to go to his house, get his stuff, get out and go to school afterwards. Damn my perfect attendance! You in? We need a get-a-way-car", she said as if I had a choice.

"Wait! Rachel, we can't just go in there and get my stuff. My parents are homophobic pricks. They won't let us just in and let us leave peacefully. They'd kill me first!", David shouted.

"Don't worry about it, David! I am rather convincing if need be", Rachel told him.

_And with being convincing she naturally means being a ninja. Well, that is not going to end well._

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change and we will head out in ten minutes!", she said while already running upstairs.

I turned to look at Dave.

"Don't even try to convince her otherwise. It won't work. But trust me, she really is…convincing!", I tried comforting him.

– David's POV –

We got in my old Chevrolet and drove to my old house.

"I think I can safely say that I haven't been this terrified in a long time!", I told them while staring ahead watching the traffic.

"It'll be fine, Dave! We've got your back!", Sammy said while patting my shoulder.

After a ten minute drive I parked my car on the road and motioned them to my house. Sammy opened the trunk of my car and got behind the wheel, key still in the ignition.

"Call me if you need me!", she told us sternly.

I saw Rachel nodding confidently and together we marched up to the front door. She rang the bell. We could hear footsteps moving towards us. The door opened. My father looked at me and immediately started to close the door again. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and looked to the ground.

"Get of my property!", my father said deadly calm.

I hadn't noticed Rachel had stuck her foot in the door.

"Good morning, Sir! We cannot actually get of your property right now as we are here to collect David's' personal items. So would you please be so kind and let us in. We'll only need a few minutes", Rachel told him in a peppy way.

My father glared at her and started shoving her out of the door.

"Get! Of! My! Property!", he told her, each word followed by a shove "NOW!"

– Rachel's POV –

_Ah. Jesus. Why can people never think about the stuff they are about to do?_

"Alright. You had your chance. You think it is okay to shove tiny, underage girls around and to throw your own son out of his home because he isn't afraid to love? Well then, let's do this my way!", I said calmly looking him in the eyes.

I shoved him back using the whole length of my arm doing so. With the flat of my hand I pushed him in the chest, making him stumble backwards and fall down.

"You never listen!", I said sadly "David, go get your stuff! I'll stay here"

I watched David wipe the tears of his face and trudge upstairs. When I looked back to where Robert Karofsky was laying, he wasn't there anymore. I felt something behind me and turned around. Suddenly a fist connected with my jaw. I managed to not fall down and glared at the old man, who was stunned that I was still standing.

"And that was your second mistake today!", I said while taking a step towards him.

I pulled my knee up, kicking him in the groin. When he hunched down I punched him in the side which left him breathless. I took advantage of his astonishment and kicked his feet from the ground. With a loud thump he landed on the floor staring wide-eyed at me. I straddled him so that he couldn't escape.

"You know, live would be so much easier if you would recognize that love is love no matter what. Do you really think it is worth to throw your only son out, so that other people don't think any less of you? Because honestly, that is the most fucked-up logic I've ever heard!"

– David's POV –

As I ran up the stairs to my room I could hear Rachel lecture my father about the rights of a homosexual individual – her words, not mine.

_Only she could fight with my father, win and still lecture him_, I thought as I opened the door to my room.

As it turned out somebody had put all of my stuff in boxes and even categorized them – laundry, books, trophies, games – everything was labeled. The only thing that made the room look like it had once been mine were the posters and maps on the walls. I quickly took them down and rolled them up. After realizing that I could never actually carry all that stuff downstairs and to my car, I wedged open the window and called for Sammy. She looked up and motioned for me to hang on for a second. After that she ran towards the front door.

Meanwhile I could hear a loud thump from downstairs and I got nervous. Rachel yelled for me to hurry up and Sammy appeared in the doorway to my room. Together we carried all the boxes to the trunk of my car. Sam got back behind the wheel and told me to get Rachel. As I was about to enter the house, I could see the curtain move. My mother stared at me with silent tears running down her face. I swallowed the lump in my throat and went in to get Rachel. She just jumped up from straddling my father and joined arms with me. Together we walked out of the house to my car, where Sammy was still waiting.

"Now you can drive us to school!", Rachel ordered Sam. She followed the instructions and told us she would pick us up afterwards.

– Santana's POV –

"Have you found her yet?", I almost screeched at Puck.

He let his eyes wander through the halls while shaking his head.

"No. We've been looking everywhere for the past two hours. We checked the choir room, the auditorium, the library, homeroom, everywhere. She's not here…maybe she's sick or something", he said looking slightly concerned.

Just as I was about to talk back at him, the front door opened. Berry and Karofsky entered the hallway together, making their way to their lockers.

"Where the hell have they been? And since when are they even friends?", I whispered angrily.

Together we watched the duo walk down the hall to the midgets' locker.

"Is it just me or does she have a swollen face?", Puck asked trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly I saw red and marched towards them. As I was about to scream in Karofskys face I felt someone grab me by the arm and tear me away.

"You can't just go and scream at them! You don't have any right to do that! Neither have I! We've tortured her for the past few years. You really think she's gonna tell us what's going on in her life? 'cause I really don't think so!", Puck whisper-yelled at me "We need another plan!"

I watched as Berry laughed whole-heartedly at something Karofsky just said.

"I know what to do!"


End file.
